Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-201267 describes a power seat operation device including a dial portion that is provided so as to be capable of rotational operation with respect to a power seat. An operation-target movement mechanism is selected from out of plural movement mechanisms provided to the power seat by the rotational operation of the dial portion. Further, a switch knob (knob) is provided to the dial portion. The knob is operated to actuate the selected movement mechanism. Note that similar technology is described in JP-A No. 2012-146429.